gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Missions in GTA V
In total, there are 69 story missions in Grand Theft Auto V, which are the following: Main story missions Ludendorff, North Yankton Prologue * Prologue: In 2004, Michael, Trevor and Brad are robbing a bank in Ludendorff, North Yankton, where police officers arrive. However, during their attempted getaway, when their SUV is eventually destroyed by a train, the trio must escape on foot. Los Santos Simeon Yetarian ' * Franklin and Lamar: Franklin and his best friend Lamar must repossess a pair of high end sports cars and return them to Simeon's dealership. * Repossession: Franklin and Lamar must repossess a green motorcycle for their boss, Simeon Yetarian, which belongs to a member of the Vagos gang. * Complications: Franklin has to break into Michael's house and repossess his son's car without being detected by anyone on the property. 'Lamar Davis * Chop: Lamar plans to earn some extra cash by getting into the kidnapping business, as he attempts to kidnap a Ballas member named D. * The Long Stretch: Lamar and Stretch, who has been released from prison, have set up a deal with D, which turns out to be an ambush by the Ballas, so the trio must escape from the Ballas and the cops. Michael De Santa * Father/Son: Michael and Franklin try to save Jimmy from a bunch of gangsters who have stolen Michael's yacht. * Marriage Counseling: Michael and Franklin must chase a tennis coach who had been caught cheating with Michael's wife. Afterwards, Michael tears down a house that the coach was hiding in, which turns out to be the home of notorious gangland boss Martin Madrazo. * Daddy's Little Girl: Michael and Jimmy go on a bike ride on Vespucci Beach where they have a race. Afterwards, Jimmy shows Michael a boat in the ocean, where Tracey is "entertaining" some guests at a party. Michael goes and gets her, and as he escapes, two men from the boat attempt to kill the father and daughter. Lester Crest * Friend Request: As a favour for Lester, Michael breaks into the corporate headquarters of Lifeinvader and rigs a prototype of their latest invention (the Lifeinvader Phone) with a bomb, which is later activated at a press conference, killing their founder and CEO, Jay Norris. * Casing the Jewel Store: Scout out and plan for the upcoming Job. (Loud Approach) * Carbine Rifles : Steal some Carbine Rifles from the police. (Smart Approach) * Bugstars Equipment : Steal an exterminator van. * BZ Gas Grenades : Steal a van containing gas grenades. Heists * The Jewel Store Job: Rob a Portola Drive jewelry store. Blaine County Trevor Philips ' * Mr. Philips: After seeing a report on the news about the Vangelico armed robbery and recognizing Michael, he goes out and monopolizes Blaine County's methamphetamine business while murdering members of The Lost MC. * Nervous Ron: Trevor is furious after some members of The Lost MC ransacked his trailer and broke one of his collectible statues. He wants revenge, but he also wants their arms dealing business, so he sets about killing two birds with one stone and murders The Lost MC with assistance from his best friend Ron. * Friends Reunited: Trevor drives to Los Santos to meet Michael with his friend Wade. 'Tao Cheng *Trevor Philips Industries: Trevor gets a call from Chef, his crystal meth manufacturer, who tells him that the Aztecas are attacking his meth lab because they believe Trevor has kidnapped their leader Ortega. * Crystal Maze: After discovering that the Los Santos Triads have instead decided to use the O'Neil Brothers as suppliers, Trevor raids their farmhouse, which doubles as a meth lab, and sets fire to the place. Los Santos Trevor Philips * Scouting the Port: Scout the Port of Los Santos to prepare to rob Merryweather Security. (Freighter and Offshore Method) * Minisub: Steal a submarine off a freighter. (Only Offshore Method) * Cargobob: Steal the cargobob from Fort Zancudo. Michael De Santa * Fame or Shame: When Michael and Trevor hear that Tracey is trying out for Fame or Shame, they go to the auditions to stop her. During the audition, the duo must chase Lazlow after he performs a sexual pose on Tracey. Federal Investigation Bureau/Dave Norton * Dead Man Walking: Infiltrate the city morgue to confirm the death of an FIB suspect. Then, escape IAA agents from the building. * Three's Company: Michael, Franklin and Trevor must retrieve Mr. K from the IAA. Federal Investigation Bureau/Steve Haines * By the Book: Torture Mr. K as Trevor to help Michael and Agent Dave Norton assassinate a suspect. Michael De Santa * Did Somebody Say Yoga?: Michael decides to give Yoga a try with his wife and her instructor to see what it's like. Lamar Davis * Hood Safari: Franklin, Trevor and Lamar fight their way through an ambush at Grove Street after a drug deal with Ballas members goes wrong. Devin Weston * I Fought the Law...: Steal an Entity XF and a Cheetah for Weston. * Eye in the Sky: Steal the Z-Type. * Deep Inside: Steal the JB 700. Solomon Richards * Mr. Richards: Persuade Rocco Pelosi to obey Solomon's wishes for the movie. Martin Madrazo * Caida Libre: Shoot down Madrazo's cousin's plane to retrieve a package. Heists * The Merryweather Heist: Rob Merryweather of a high-tech device, whether in the docks or out at sea. * Blitz Play: Steal the agency funds from the armored car. ** Masks: Buy masks at a Vespucci Beach mask shop. ** Boiler Suits: Buy boiler suits at Ammu-Nation. ** Trash Truck: Steal a garbage truck. ** Tow Truck: Steal a tow truck. Blaine County Missions Trevor Philips * Minor Turbulence: Steal weapons from a Merryweather cargo plane. * Predator: Kill the remaining O'Neil Brothers. * Derailed: Michael and Trevor hijack a train to nab whatever gold or loot it contains. Federal Investigation Bureau/Steve Haines * Paleto Score Setup: Scout out the bank and police of Paleto Bay. ** Military Hardware: Steal the military convoy. * Monkey Business: Steal nerve gas from a research facility. Heists * The Paleto Score: Rob the bank in Paleto Bay to finance a raid on a research facility. Los Santos Missions Trevor Philips * Hang Ten: Take over the Vanilla Unicorn strip club after Floyd and Debra are killed in their apartment. Lester Crest * Surveying the Score: Scout out the Union Depository Tower. * Planning the Big Score: Choose the method and the crew for The Big Score. (Subtle Approach) * Stingers: Steal a Police Transporter from the South Los Santos police station. * Gauntlet: Steal and modify 3 Bravado Gauntlets. (Obvious Approach) * Driller: Steal a driller from a warehouse in La Mesa. * Sidetracked: Steal a train in Grand Senora Desert. Michael De Santa * Bury the Hatchet: Discover the truth of what happened after the failed North Yankton heist nine years prior. * Reuniting the Family: Reunite the family at Dr. Friedlander's. Devin Weston * Pack Man: Complete the list and deliver the cars to Paleto Bay. Lester Crest ' * Cleaning Out the Bureau: Prepare to break into the FIB. (Covert Approach) *Fire Truck: Steal a Fire Truck. 'Franklin Clinton * Fresh Meat: Michael has been kidnapped by Triad members and is being tortured in a meat packing facility. It's up to Franklin to find and rescue him. *Architect's Plans: Follow architect Chip Peterson in the construction site and steal his briefcase. * Lamar Down: Save Lamar from the Ballas. Federal Investigation Bureau/Dave Norton * The Wrap Up: Escape from the Kortz Center after an ambush from rival FIB members, IAA agents, and a platoon from Merryweather Security. Solomon Richards * The Ballad of Rocco: Kill Rocco Pelosi after he and his accomplice attack Solomon Richards. * Legal Trouble: Retrieve the film reel from Weston's assistant. * Meltdown: Attend the premiere of Meltdown. However, Devin Weston arrives to reveal to Michael that he sent a platoon of Merryweather Security to murder his family. It's up to Michael to save his family and kill the Merryweather agents. Heists * The Bureau Raid: Break into the FIB Building to retrieve incriminating information against Steve Haines as FIB agents raid to attack Franklin, Michael and their accomplice. * The Big Score: Steal four tons of gold bullion from the Union Depository Tower. Then escape from Merryweather Security and the cops. Endings Federal Investigation Bureau/Steve Haines * Something Sensible: Chase and kill Trevor Philips (choosing Ending A). Devin Weston * The Time's Come: Chase and kill Michael De Santa (choosing Ending B). Lester Crest * The Third Way: Fight off troops from Merryweather and FIB, before hunting down and killing Steve Haines, Stretch, Wei Cheng and Devin Weston (choosing Ending C). Side Missions *The Good Husband - Amanda calls Michael, telling him she is in police custody after a misunderstanding at Didier Sachs, and asks for him to rescue her or not. *Parenting 101 - Jimmy gets kidnapped by internet geeks who he has been "trolling" and calls Michael to request rescue. *Doting Dad - Tracey calls Michael, telling him she is being followed by a creepy guy and asks for help. *Strangers and Freaks - Meet random characters and do various jobs for them. *Property Management - Work for the businesses you own. *Flight School - Learn how to fly airplanes and helicopters. *Chaos - First Dr. Friedlander session. *Evil - Second Dr. Friedlander session. *Negativity - First phone session with Dr. Friedlander. *Fucked Up - Second phone session with Dr. Friedlander. *Abandonment Issues - Last Dr. Friedlander session. *Lester's Assassinations - A series of side missions involving killing businessmen for Lester's stock market manipulation. Trivia * Despite the fact that both the in-game statistics and the Social Club say Grand Theft Auto V only has 69 missions, the game actually has 79 main story missions. This was likely done to make the 69 reference. This is also due to the fact that you can not play every mission in one playthrough, as many are dependent on the choices you make. Reference *''Grand Theft Auto V'' es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Missions dans GTA V pl:Misje w GTA V pt:Missões do GTA V ru:Миссии в GTA V vi:Nhiệm vụ trong GTA V Category:GTA V Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V